


Marbles

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [57]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Ringo play marbles.
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Marbles

“So,” Paul chewed on his pencil, “after D minor we’ll go to— _ow!_ ”

“Sorry,” George said, looking entirely unapologetic as he retrieved the marble that bounced off Paul’s arm.

“Do you have to do this _here?_ ” John glared at the marbles littering the table.

Ringo aimed his shooter. “We were here first.”

“ _No, you weren’t_.”

“That’s a matter of opinion,” George said.

“Yeah,” Ringo agreed. “You need to rela—whoops.”

“What the _fuck_ ,” John shrieked, trying to shake the marble out of his guitar. “This is why we don’t let you write songs,” he stormed off.

“We love you, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the last fic in my series of drabbles for the month of May! Thank you to everyone who's been reading any of them <3


End file.
